Karaoke with the Akatsuki
by CrystalheartLover
Summary: If you look at it in a certain way,this is a side story to "What We've Always Dream Of". The main characters are OC's but I put my favourite pairing in this story as the main characters. Read it,if you must...and review,if you can! I live for reviews...!


Me: Hey there, peeps! I was bored, and the plot-bunny attacked me. It was a sudden brainwave...and as I said, I was bored. The songs are from my ipod, so don't be

surprise if it's not to your liking or anything.

Innerselves: If you want to waste a few minutes of your life to read this oneshot, please read this story. If not then, go back and read something else.

Me: That's not nice...Please ignore them, they're not always like this to anyone else but me.

Innerselves: Don't be naïve, dear host. But hey, that's you. She doesn't own Naruto much to her obvious disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:-

Elaine and Emily Suoh were living with the Akatsuki ever since they followed Itachi and Kisame back to their hideout. After half a year, everyone in the Akatsuki treated

them like family. They would take turns cooking dinner, go grocery shopping, even watch tv together...Yes that isn't a typo, the Akatsuki does have a tv. _(A cheap one, _

_thanks to Kakuzu's stinginess, but a tv nonetheless)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elaine's POV

_From all the fanfics that I've read before Eli-chan and I arrived in this world, the Akatsuki gang...Are really the coolest characters in the Naruto world. Period. And when I'm _

_living the life here, I realized that the Akatsuki are the exact same as how the authors in fanfiction write them! Hey, hey! Everyone's asleep right now except me, because _

_I'm feeling insomniac-ish right now...so I can't even close my eyes for 5 minutes. Now I'm just writing this down on a spare piece of paper I found in the room that nee-chan _

_and I share. I'm bored. Aren't you? Let's write down a list of what's going on in my mind now, and maybe I'll fall asleep from the sheer boredom-ness of it._

X_  
_

_One. I feel like singing. Only I can't because Emi-chan's sleeping right next to me and she'll kill me if I woke her up right now._

_Two. Lalala~Lala~La...I feel stupid now. It wasn't my fault I forgot that I could sing in my head._

_Three. Lalalaa...I wonder how Itachi would sound like when he's singing...and Kisame. A duet would be hilarious. What about Hidan and Kakuzu...and Deidara and Sasori...and _

_and...Wait a second. Brainwave! What if...Emi-chan and I...were to buy a portable karaoke set! _(That's possible since we've saved quite a lot of money to buy a good one...)_ And _

_tomorrow, everyone will be back from their missions...They'll want to relax...Singing is relaxing...All this equals to--_

X

_Elaine Suoh finally fell asleep before she could even finish writing whatever she was writing._

X

X

Emily's POV

_I think imouto's finally gone nuts. Either that or she just became smarter than me. Finally. Anyways...A portable karaoke set and the Akatsuki equals to...uncontrollable fangirl _

_squealing later! _-Cough-_ I'd better drink something before that...Oh, and now we'll finally be able to use that camcorder we bought a few weeks ago. Heeheehee...Oh how I wish this _

_world had internet, but sadly...they don't. Curse you, technology. You're never there when I need you! _-Sigh-_ I think it's time we persuade everyone to sing soon...Eli-chan's getting _

_the karaoke set from our room now... Gambate, to the both of us!_ -A small boom was heard from the direction of the living room-_ What was that? I'll go check it out..._

X

X

Third person POV 

To Emily and Elaine's surprise, the Akatsuki agreed to use the karaoke set. It turns out everyone was bored since Tobi accidentally exploded their tv with Deidara's bombs

just now. After arguing a little, they decided to draw straws and funnily enough, Hidan was the first to sing.

X

"What kind of fucking shit is this?! I'm not going first, there's no way in hell you heathens can make me!" After a few minutes of cursing to nothing in particular, Kakuzu

finally snapped and pulled Hidan up onto the newly-erected stage in the corner of the living room. "We're singing a duet, now shut up before I slice your head off." At that,

Hidan kept quiet and meekly nodded. Elaine whispered to Emily while Kakuzu and Hidan randomly looked at the songs available, "Nee-chan, you know I still find it super

kawaii when Hidan shuts up after Kakuzu told him to."

"What do you expect, they ARE sleeping together." As soon as she said that, Elaine grinned like Christmas just came early for her. "Exactly, Emi-chan! I'm so, so happy for

them...! They were SO meant to be together" Emily started to reply her imouto when Sasori who was sitting behind them interrupted her, "Shhh...They're going to start

now."

X

"Jashin knows why I'm fucking doing this, but we're going to sing The Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) by some shit-faced heathens called Akon, Lil Wayne and Niia._ (AN: You guys _

_choose who sings what, okay?)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah ah ah ah  
Chorus  
Some live for the bill  
Some kill for the bill  
She whine for the bill  
Grind for the bill  
(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
Some steal for the bill, if they got to pay they bill  
(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
Tonight Wyclef, Akon, Weezy on the bill

High school she was that girl that make me do the hula hoop around the gym  
(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)  
High school she was  
That girl that make me do the hula hoop around the gym  
(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)  
Never thought that she would come and work for the president  
Mr. George Washington (where my money at?)  
She thought he'd call (where my money at?)  
She had a good day, bad day, sunny day, rainy day  
All he wanna know is is (where my money at?)  
Closed legs don't get fed, go out there and make my bread  
All he wanna know is (where my money at?)  
She ended up in a road car, bruised up, scarred hard  
All he wanna know is (where my money at?)  
She thought he'd call (where my money at?)

**Chorus 2(x2)**  
See I'mma tell you like Wu told me  
Cash rules everything around me  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all (dollar, dollar bill y'all)

Pimpin' got harder cos, hoes got smarter  
On the strip is something they don't wanna be a part of  
Rather be up in the club shakin' for some dub  
Then triple times the money and spending it like they wanna  
They got they mind on they money, money on they mind  
They got they finger on the trigger, hand on the nines  
See everyday they feel the struggle, but staying on they grind  
And ain't nobody takin' from us, and that's the bottom line  
But I know there's a drop in the block  
You move slow  
You getting' pressure from cops  
you don't know not to lay low  
Because 25 to life is no joke  
To all my real gorillas thuggin'  
On top of corners every day strugglin'  
All the beautiful women getting' money  
Washin' them dollar bills like laundry

**Chorus 2(x2)**

Money, money-money-money  
Money, money-money-money  
It drives the world crazy  
She used to be  
She used to be the sweetest girl  
She used to be the sweetest girl ever  
Now she like sour ameretta  
She wears a dress to the T like the letter  
And if you make it rain she will be under the weather  
She used to run track back in high school  
Now she tricks off the track right by school  
She takes a loss cos she don't wanna see her child lose  
So respect her, I'll pay up for the time used  
And then she runs to the pastor  
And he tells her there will be a new chapter  
But she feels no different after  
And then she asks him... where my money at?

**Chorus 2(x2)**

**Chorus**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the finishing line, loud applause was heard in the living room. "Hahaa...Figures they would sing a song about money..." said Emily to her sister as they clapped and

cheered for Hidan and Kakuzu. "Okay, the next is...our very own Uchiha Itachi...!" Pein announced since he was the commentator for the time being.

X

"Kisame is singing with me." Itachi deadpanned as they stood up together and went on stage. Everyone clapped as they selected the song of their choice. "This song is

called "The Way I Are" by Timbaland, and Keri Hilson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Remember the time baby  
Yeah, yeah  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we could be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

**Chorus**  
Oh  
Baby, it's alright now  
You ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go touch  
You can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out til' we get it right

**Chorus 2**  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I'm are?  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like...

I ain't got no VISA  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

**Chorus**

**Chorus 2(x3)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When their duet ended, everyone clapped just as loudly as the previous performance by Hidan and Kakuzu. While they were clapping, the Suoh sisters were giggling like

they just had three chocolate cakes (In Elaine's case, black forest chocolate cakes) offered to them. "Heeheehee...N-nee-chan...! Oh-oh...I can't stop laughing...Hahaha!"

"Wahaha! I know...Oh my God, that was just too hilarious...! And did you see the way they looked at each other...? They were totally serious! Hahaa..." As they wiped their

tears of laughter away, Pein announced the next person to sing on stage. "Next, Sasori it's your turn to come up now!"

X

As he went up on stage, Elaine shouted, "Loosen up, Sasori! Stop walking like the old-man you are!" Sasori just kept quiet at her comment, but one could see that he was

annoyed by the way he stared at the selection of songs with his slightly glaring eyes. My song is Simple Plan's "Your Love is A Lie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone  
I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

**Chorus**  
You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

**Chorus (x3)**

I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
Your love is just a lie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sasori finished his song, Emily's and Elaine's eyes were on Deidara, while the latter's eyes were on Sasori. "D-danna, is this about-" Deidara started, but Pein

interrupted him when he announced, "To make this more interesting, Sasori, you choose the next one." Sasori made a small smile and said, "Brat, if your turn. Don't make

me wait." Deidara was speechless as he went up to finish his turn. After a while, he said, "Hello guys, yeah! I'm dedicating Simple Plan's 'I'd Do Anything' to danna, un!"

The Suoh sisters awwed and Deidara sang the first few lines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

**Chorus**  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

**Chorus 2**  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

**Chorus**

**Chorus 2  
**

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....)

**Chorus 2(x2)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Deidara went down the make-shift stage, he placed a chaste kiss on Sasori's lips. "I didn't make you wait for too long, right danna, un?" Sasori said nothing but he

couldn't prevent the small blush on his cheeks. Some of the others wolf-whistled, while Sasori tried to hide behind Deidara inconspicuously, and failing miserably at the

same time.

X

"Okay, everyone settle down...Konan's going to sing her song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears now" No one noticed when she went on stage, but everyone paid

attention when the first bars or "Womanizer" started playing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

**Chorus**  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

**Chorus 2  
**Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
Thats who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

**Chorus**

**Chorus 2**

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

**Chorus**

**Chorus 2**

**Chorus**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow...That was a really energetic song there, right Eli-chan?" Shouted Emily as she tried to make her sister hear above the noise the others were making. "I absolutely

agree with you, nee-chan...I wonder what Pein's got to say about this!" replied Elaine, her voice at the same level as that of her sister's. Pein was actually staring intently

at Konan, and suddenly he summoned one of his six bodies and said, "Here, you take over for me while I set something straight."

"Good evening, fellow Akatsuki members, my song is called "Crush" by David Archuleta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

**Chorus**  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Chorus 2  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

**Chorus 2**

**Chorus**

**Chorus 2**

Going away  
Going away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein's voice faded and he bowed to the thunderous applause by the rest of the Akatsuki. But, he quickly sought out Konan who was standing in the shadows. Without

warning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to their private rooms. Konan protested a little, but soon gave up and followed the leader of Akatsuki without a word.

X

"Next up is Zetsu! Come on up!" He walked up the stage and said, "We're going to sing the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

**Chorus**  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

**Chorus**

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

**Chorus**

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was cheering like crazy when Zetsu finished his song. "Zetsu is a pretty good singer...as in, his-voice-can-blow-you-away kind of good singer. Wow...!"

"Imouto, today's been very, very surprising, not to mention hilarious at times. That's why I'll remember this day forever and ever!"

"Me too, Emi-chan...Me too..."

X

"Everyone cheer their loudest for our very own, Tobi!" The infamous sentence, "Tobi is a good boy!" could still be heard even if everyone shouted themselves hoarse. "Hi

everyone...! Tobi's song is called 'Low' by Flo Rida and T-Pain!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

**Chorus**  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

**Chorus**

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

**Chorus**

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock

**Chorus**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end, everyone really did shout themselves hoarse. "Eli-chan...I discovered a new fact tonight."

"What is it, nee-chan?"

"Tobi can rap. He is like, THE Rap Master of the century."

"Exactamundo, Emi-chan."

X

"Okay, last but not least, Elaine and Emily will end the night and sing their last song. C'mon girls, sing us a duet" Accompanied by the cheers of everyone in the room, Emily

and Elaine braced themselves and then Elaine spoke, "This is our song, so no one steals it, okay? Haha...Just joking!" Emily continued where her sister left off, "Our song is

called 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Emily)  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

(Elaine)  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me

(Together)  
This is the start

**Chorus** (Together)  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(Emily)  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

(Elaine)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true

(Together)  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

**Chorus**

(Together)  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

**Chorus**

(Together)  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

(Emily)  
Starting out on a journey

(Together)  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning...with you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed that the applause would never end as The Suoh sisters finally broke their eye-contact with each other which lasted through the whole song. Finally, one by one

(in some cases, two by two) everyone went to bed. "Let's go too, nee-chan. I'm beat..."

"Hold on a second, imouto...Let me get something first." Emily switched her camcorder off.

"N-nee-chan...You don't mean..."

"Yup! I got every single thing on video." They smiled at each other then they put their arms around each other and snuggled into their warm beds awaiting them.

X

X

-Owari-

X

PS: I wrote this story at 4 in the morning.

PPS: I wrote 5k words on this story.

PPPS: This may or may not be a side story to my other story "What We've Always Dream Of"... It all depends on the plot at the time...We'll see, we'll see...Okay, Ja ne, dear

reader(s)!

PPPPS:Remember to review, okay? Okay!


End file.
